parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pyramid of Engines Falls - Crossover - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should happen in a crossover when the Pyramid of Engines suddenly falls down, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Percy as Dumbo (Both small and smart) *Rosie as Giddy (Both wise and kind) *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *Mavis as Matiarch (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Molly as Catty (Both wise and same letter Y at the end) *Daisy as Prissy (Both kind and same letter Y at the end) *Suzy as Tillie *Agent Ed as Chip *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Caroline, and Elizabeth as The Other Female Elephants *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both of them have the same letter T at the beginning of their names) *Nibbles as Pinocchio *The Disney Characters as The People *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito as The Vultures *Jerry as Jiminy Cricket *Rocko as The Boy Transcript *(Percy charges forward. Mario and Luigi gasp in shock. Percy leaps in the air, but hits the ball so hard, that it starts to roll. It spins out of control as Rosie lands on Molly and Daisy. Agent Ed and Suzy gasp in shock. Rosie, Molly, Daisy, Tillie, Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Caroline, and Elizabeth fall on top of Mavis, who screams and balances on the ball. Percy lands in a big bank of earth, but squeals as Nibbles hides in his cab, looking scared. Thomas gasps, then hides for cover) * Spencer: Everyone, look out! * (As the female engines begin to fall, they scare Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Skarloey, Rheneas, Murdoch, Tracy, and Chip who scream and run away, and hide for cover) *Agent Ed: Look out! They're going to fall. *(Mavis carefully balances on the ball, but spins out of control, causing Rosie to jump over Nibbles, who hangs onto a rope. Percy squeals and runs away. Mavis taps him on the back) *Mavis: Get out of the way, Percy! *Percy: (trips) Ugh! Oof! *Mavis: Okay, that's not what I meant to say, but okay... *(The ball hits Percy and sends poor Rosie, Molly, Daisy, Mavis, Tillie, Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Caroline, and Elizabeth flying into the air. They begin to wreck the whole circus apart. First, the bike on the tightropes, then the swings, and finally, the whole place begins to collapse) *Suzy: Uh-oh. (ties a blindfold to cover her eyes, then takes out of a fake cigar, and blows some smoke) *(The whole circus collapses to the ground. The audience runs away as all the lights go out) *Agent Ed: Are you still alive? *Ly the Fairy: Rayman! Oh, Rayman, you're not hurt. *Donald Duck: Hold it, fellas. Now, it's not the time for it. Look. *Sonic: Percy! Oh, Percy! Per-- *(Percy has a cut of wound on his eye, but has scratches on his arm, and has blood on his broken leg. Rocko feels sorry for Percy. Thomas bandages Percy up with the plasters and puts him a wheelchair) Category:UbiSoftFan94